buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Futurecard Buster Hunt Character: Saruka Shinzoume Takara
So, this is my OFFICIAL character for FCBH since Inzeme had a few issues with her world and cards and stuff, so, yeah, here's the character i will be using until Inzeme will be allowed to come in, unless she doesnt, then this character will be my only character in Futurecard Buster Hunt. Here she is! Name: Saruka Shinzoume Takara Nickname: Saruka, Saru, Ruka, etc. Age: 15 years old (i'm partial to this age for some reason, don't know why, just am.) Appearance: Saruka is a lean and long-built female who has fair skin, bit silver-purple eyes and back-length orange hair. Saruka's face has not been seen by many, but she is fabled to be beautiful, though no one has ever seen her face. Saruka wears a black ninja suit and a black face mask that hides everthing except for her eyes and her long, high orange ponytail. She also wears a short black skirt above her ninja suit and also has a black belt for whatever she may need. History: Saruka grew up as a ninja, using her not-so-big size to her advantage, training to be fast, swift and silent. Under the guidance of her adoptive father, the chief of they're clan, Chief Handu, she and her Buddy monster are guards of the clan, but when winter sets in, they're job is very different. The mountains are the territory of the clan, and anyone who comes upon it without permission is a tresspasser, but locals of the little village by the mountains often come up and steal fruits and hunt when it is not allowed, so Saruka and her buddy lead raids on the town to steal back anything that was stolen from them, as with more than 100 mouths to feed, getting through the winter is tough. Saruka was raised tough and strict, and she is the only one not born into the clan. She is sometimes called "Kachinonai", which means "worthless", s her childish nature usually gets in the way of her missions and she often makes mistakes, baring the sad scars of faliure behind her usual personality. Though she is the chief's daughter, she has no privelage, and in her clan, you're buddy is separate from you, if you get in troule, your buddy's not concerned, that is why her buddy often sits with the chief, while Saruka is unable to eat due to failure to follow orders or something idiotic like that. Due to this, she does not have many friends and usually covers up, not allowing her immature and childish side to come out, trying to grow up faster than she needs to because she has no where else to go. Buddy: Mobile Ninja, Jiraya Buddy Skill: Her core gadget changes shape and size and can fly and is able to cary any load that can be stacked upon it or put within it. Core Gadget: A woven basket (Any size and shape, but it's usually a large basket with a flat cover) World/Deck Name: Katana world, Clan Infusion (means any attribute monster from Katana world is in her deck) Decklist: Saruka Takara Deck List Luminize Chant: "This is the bond we share as a clan and as a world, and with a bond unbreakable, we will emerge victorious! Luminize! Clan Infusion!" Hope this girl makes it, cause i don't have any more ideas, except for one, but that's about it. Please, please let this pass! Category:Blog posts